<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night by ObiNaru17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225052">Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObiNaru17/pseuds/ObiNaru17'>ObiNaru17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Good Uchiha Obito, Love/Hate, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Obito, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObiNaru17/pseuds/ObiNaru17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La dernière nuit de Naruto et Obito avant la grande guerre ninja ou l’issue pour les deux hommes demeure incertaine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto le savais, demain serait le début de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il devrait par conséquent aller sur le front et combattre aux côté de l’alliance ninja formée par tout les villages s’étant réunis pour l’occasion. Il était alors en cette nuit étoilé allongé dans son lit, regardant dans le vide, songeant à chaque issues possible encore et encore. Évidemment la mort pourrait le toucher ou toucher ceux qu’il aimait mais pas le choix, il devrait se battre et triompher contre l’homme masqué qui se faisait appeler Madara, et qui avait déclaré cette maudite guerre quelque semaines auparavant. </p><p>Alors que le sommeil se faisait doucement ressentir, Naruto ressentit une présence dans sa chambre et par réflexe il pris un kunai caché sous son oreiller, le pointant directement en direction de l’intrus qui venait d’apparaître dans sa chambre à la faible lumière, on pouvait à peine distinguer les deux silhouettes. </p><p>- Range ça... ce n’est que moi...</p><p>En étendant cette voix si familière aux oreilles de Naruto il posa son arme sur sa table de nuit puis poussa un soupire de soulagement, comprenant ainsi qui était cette personne.</p><p>- Tu ma fait peur... Obito...</p><p>- Je sais. Excuse moi mais il fallait que je te vois maintenant...</p><p>Naruto ressentit une petite joie mêlé à une angoisse, il s’était languis de lui pendant pas mal de mois et le voir ici aurait dû le combler de bonheur mais dans ces circonstances la. Obito était leur ennemi principal, il était celui qui se faisait appeler Madara et il était extrêmement dangereux. Seulement voilà, Naruto et lui était tombé éperdument amoureux un jour ou au détour d’une mission de repérage, le blond et son équipe avait dû faire face à la l’Akatsuki. </p><p>A ce moment-là Obito portait encore son masque orange et ne montrait absolument rien de son visage, pourtant tout en lui obsédait Naruto, il avait la sensation de vouloir le connaître, découvrir qui était cette homme qui n’avait pas la descendance de se démasquer devant eux. Un jour Naruto fut kidnappé par cette fameuse personne, et au court d’une discussion il enleva son masque, dévoilant ainsi un visage totalement différent de ce que c’était imaginer Naruto. L’homme était beau, grand, avec une grande cicatrice sur tout le côté gauche du visage, un de ses yeux était noir et l’autre possédait le rinnegan. En plus de tout cela il possédait un charisme naturel et une voix à en faire pâlir plus d’un... Il ne fallut qu’un instant après cela pour que le jeune shinobi ressentent une attirance envers l’homme pourtant plus âgé que lui, mais ça n’importai plus. </p><p>Après un long moment en sa présence il avait compris que le Uchiha n’était pas non plus insensible à son charme de jeune homme, à ses cheveux blond et ses yeux semblables à un ciel immense dans lequel il aurait aimé se perdre éternellement. Une chose était désormais sûr ils se désiraient malgré la haine qu’ils étaient censés éprouver l’un pour l’autre.. pourtant ce jour là, au moment où leurs corps s’unissaient et ne faisaient plus qu’un, au moment où Naruto se cambra dans les bras fort et musclés de l’autre homme et que leurs gémissements remplissaient la grotte où ils se trouvaient, aucun d’eux n’était capable de savoir si la haine était existait encore entre eux. </p><p>Après cette événement marquant pour les deux hommes, ils avaient continué de se voir en secret du reste du monde, dans un lieu retiré que seuls eux connaissaient. Seulement depuis que Obito avait déclaré la guerre les choses étaient plus compliquées. Naruto avait pourtant essayé à maintes et maintes reprises de résonner son amant, lui expliquant que la guerre n’était pas la solution et qu’ils pouvaient certainement trouver un arrangement avec les différentes nations. Mais Obito n’avait rien voulu entendre, bien qu’il aimait Naruto d’un manière si forte qu’il aurait pu faire n’importe quoi rien que pour le voir sourire, cette fois-ci il était incapable de céder à sa requête. Malheureusement le petit ninja avait compris et n’avait plus évoqué ce sujet par la suite, par peur de gâcher leurs rare moment ensemble. </p><p>Et le voilà cette nuit, à la veille de la guerre, dans la chambre de Naruto, un sentiment d’appréhension envahissait Obito quand celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son bien aimé qui répondait à son baiser tendrement. Le Uchiha pris place à côté de Naruto sur son lit, le regardant un long moment avant de prendre la parole, sa voix ne tremblait pas mais Naruto qui le connaissait si bien, savait qu’au fond de son être cette situation l’effrayai tout autant que lui.</p><p>- Naruto... sache que je suis désolée... je n’ai pas voulu tout ceci mais j’y suis obligé...</p><p>- Je sais... tu n’a pas à t’excuser pour tout ceci, de toute façon ça devait bien arriver un jour.</p><p>Naruto fut pris d’une envie soudaine et décida de ne pas la laisser passer. Il poussa Obito dans son lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui. L’homme en dessous du jeune blond fut particulièrement surpris par sa réaction et souhaita comprendre : </p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? </p><p>- Demain l’un de nous va certainement y rester, ou alors nous y passerons tous. Je veux profiter pendant qu’il est encore temps, de toi, de nous... avant de disparaître... </p><p>Ses mots furent accompagnés d’une larme coulant sur sa joue, larme qu’Obito s’empressât d’essuyer en caressant de ses doigts gantés sa joue marqué par de légères moustaches, si caractéristiques de l’hôte de Kyuubi. </p><p>- Dans ce cas faisons le une dernière fois... </p><p>Un sourire à la fois triste et tendre se dessina sur leurs deux visages, puis ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, se déshabillant mutuellement avec hâte, cherchant à profiter le plus possible du temps qu’ils leur restaient. La nuit fut à la fois mouvementée et romantique. Cette fois ci l’ambiance n’était pas aux jeux de toute sorte, ni à la hâte d’un rapport vite fait pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Non, les deux hommes savouraient mutuellement leurs corps respectifs, s’aimant encore et encore durant toute la nuit, épuisant toutes leur force dans leurs étreintes désespérées. Naruto gémissait de plaisir contre le corps actif d’Obito qui fit de son mieux pour satisfaire son amant, l’embrassant, le caressant et même parfois le griffant, cependant aucun d’eux ne trouvait tout ceci suffisant. Après chaque orgasmes le couple eut comme un sentiment d’inachevé qui ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter. Naruto se mit alors sur le ventre et demanda à son amant de lui faire une dernière fois l’amour, espérant que cette fois ci le trou présent dans son cœur serait enfin comblé. </p><p>Vers 6h du matin, les deux ninjas se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas peu confortable de la chambre. Aucun d’eux n’osait pour le moment dire un mot, laissant à leur corps le temps de reprendre un peu de force et à leur respiration de se calmer. Obito lui avait ses pensées qui se bousculait dans sa tête, jamais il n’avait eu autant le doute quant à la journée qui l’attendait. L’idée même que la personne blottie contre son torse puisse disparaître lui était insupportable, et pourtant... il le fallait bien. Il fut sortit de ses tourments par une douce voix...</p><p>- Cesse de t’en faire mon amour... on savait depuis le début que notre relation n’était pas éternel... elle s’achève seulement trop tôt. </p><p>- J’ai pourtant envie de profiter encore de toi... et je n’ai pas envie de te voir mourir..</p><p>- Hey ! Obito ! Si jamais je meurs et que c’est toi qui ressort vainqueur de cette guerre, tu pourra enfin crée ton monde utopique, et à ce moment là nous nous retrouverons... alors tu vois ? Il n’y a pas de raison de s’en faire.</p><p>- et si je meurs ? </p><p>Aucune raiponce ne sortie de la bouche de Naruto qui se contentait de caresser ses beaux cheveux noirs tout en bataille à cause de leur précédente activité, puis il glissa une autre main sur son torse si particulier, qu’il adorait de par sa différence. </p><p>- S’il te plaît... dis moi encore une fois que tu m’aime... </p><p>- Je t’aime Naruto Uzumaki. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé, et je ne cesserai jamais de t’aimer. </p><p>Suite à cette déclaration d’amour plus que sincère Naruto se laissa gagner par le sommeil, s’endormant contre le corps chaud et réconfortant de celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l’amour, le véritable. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>La guerre aura duré 3 jours durant lesquels de nombreux ninja furent tuer ou blessés. Obito et Madara qui était presque invisible, régnait en mettre contre l’alliance Shinobi qui pourtant usait de toute leurs ressources pour mener ce combat ou là seule issue possible était la mort. </p><p>Lors du tout dernier combat Obito tomba dans les bras de Naruto qui avait tenté de le sauver avec ce qu’il avait. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour lui, ayant été transpercé au niveau du cœur par Madara qui l’avait trahie pour revenir à la vie. </p><p>Ses derniers mots lui furent adressés avec une tendresse et un amour perceptible de tous, ne cherchant plus à cacher ses sentiments vu le peu de temps qu’il lui restait. </p><p>- Naruto, ne pleure pas s’il te plaît... je suis content de partir en sachant que toi tu est en vie... </p><p>- Ne parle pas comme ça... on va te sauver d’accord ? Sakura va venir et te soigner... je suis sûr que c’est possible !! </p><p>Les larmes coulaient sur son beau visage maintenant maculé de pleure et de sang. Il le tenait fermement contre son corps, lui parlant pour qu’il continue de s’accrocher à la vie, il le savait résistant et fort, alors pourquoi devrait t’il succomber maintenant ? C’était impossible. </p><p>- Cesse de faire l’idiot, tu sais comme moi que c’est finit..</p><p>- NON ! Ne m’abandonne pas je t’en pris... je n’ai que toi... pitié... je t’aime tellement Obito !!</p><p>- je t’aime aussi Naruto, tu sais à quel point... et je meurs heureux d’avoir pu partager avec toi les meilleurs moments de ma misérable vie. S’il te plaît, ne perd pas ton temps avec le chagrin et réalise ton rêve... je suis sûr que tu deviendra un merveilleux hokage.... </p><p>Alors que les sanglots de Naruto s’arrêta un moment il vu les yeux d’Obito se fermer et ne plus se rouvrir. Il resta un long moment à le regarder sans pouvoir réagir, même si il savait au fond de lui que Obito venait de mourir il ne pu l’accepter. Sakura arriva en courant près de lui après que Sasuke lui ai demandé de venir vite. Elle vit alors la scène de ses yeux horrifiée. Naruto était là, agenouillé par terre avec le corps sans vie de l’Uchiha dans ses bras. Elle compris bien immédiatement les sentiments qui animaient le cœur de Naruto pour l’homme à présent partie rejoindre un monde sans peine et sans souffrance. Elle posa une main sur son épaule puis essaya de lui parler :</p><p>- Naruto ?... </p><p>- Tu... tu arrive trop tard Sakura... il est mort et je n’ai rien pu faire pour le garder près de moi plus longtemps... il était devenu la personne qui me permettait de tenir en ce monde cauchemardesques... </p><p>- Mais il était notre ennemi Naruto... tu le sais bien...</p><p>- Tais toi par pitié... Kakashi Sensei, pouvez vous prendre soin de son corps s’il vous plaît ? Il m’est insupportable de voir plus longtemps son visage magnifique sans vie...</p><p>Le ninja plus âgée acquiesça et emmena loin de son élève Obito, veillant sur lui durant la fin de la guerre qui ne tarda pas à se terminer. Naruto ressentais vainqueur de cette grande guerre et fut acclamé par tout les autres ninja, étant perçu comme un héros aux yeux de tous. Pourtant Naruto compris à ce moment qu’il y avait plusieurs façon de mourir, son corps respirait, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, mais il n’était pas en vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C’est la première fan fiction que je publie ici, s’il vous plaît soyez indulgent 😅 j’ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, que j’ai d’ailleurs rédigée d’une traite, et j’avoue que j’en suis pas peu fière même si je peux encore m’améliorer j’en suis sûr !</p><p>Merci en tout cas de l’avoir lu et si n’hésitez pas à partager vos avis en commentaire ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>